1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a gravel pack apparatus and a tool which may be used therewith within a subterranean well through production tubing and method utilizing said apparatus and tool. The present invention has particular utility when utilized with remedial continuous tubing.
2. Description of the prior art
In the production of fluid hydrocarbons such as oil and gas from a producing well, sand flowing into the well bore from unconsolidated formations may cause serious problems. For example, production of sand with the flow of the hydrocarbons will cause the well bore to gradually fill up with minute sand particles until production perforations in the casing, and oftentimes, the end of production tubing inserted therein are covered, the sand production resulting in holes being cut in the tubing and flow lines.
One well-known means of controlling flow of sand into the well bore is the placement of gravel on the exterior of a exterior of a slotted or perforated liner to filter sand produced with the oil or gas and thus prevent its entry into the production tubing. The liner or screen must be designed to prevent entry of gravel itself into the production tubing. This flow control means often is conducted during completion or a workover of a well after the removal of the production tubing. In the case of a gravel packing operation which is conducted on a producing well, it may be desirable, in order to reduce cost and save time, to gravel pack through production tubing. This procedure will eliminate the costly and time consuming operation of removal of the production tubing from the well, displacement of well fluids, and the like. This is of particular importance if the well is located at an offshore location or in a dual well wherein one production string remains in operation to produce the formation while a second string is utilized as a conduit for a gravel pack operation in either an upper or lower production zone.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for gravel packing through production tubing, utilizing remedial tubing inserted therethrough.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a means for hydraulically releasing the remedial tubing from the gravel pack apparatus without the requirement of remedial tubular rotation or reciprocation.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an hydraulically releasable tubing coupler having a receiving member for subsequent insertion of a component carrying a packing element.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a reading of the FIGS., the specification below, and the claims.